general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Original/Chapter 3
There was a breeze in the air. It was a very slight breeze, but very cold and very harsh. It was numbing as it wrapped around them, freezing the moment. Devon, Bill, and Pete stared at the two men. One was short, with short, curly hair and glasses, the other was tall and muscular, with very short hair, almost bald, and was pointing a gun at them. "Who...the hell are you three?" the taller man said, in a quiet, monotonous voice. He slowly stepped towards the three, keeping his gun aimed directly at them. The other man nervously looked at him as he walked, and followed behind him. "I said who are you?" the man with the gun said, slightly louder. "We were attacked by zombies," Bill said. "Drove deeper into the city, lost our car, and one of our own. We were trying to find a car to get back to our house." "Bull''shit." "You think I'm lyin'? If you hadn't come out of your damn hiding place, we would have been gone in minutes." "Zain," the man with the glasses called out. "Put your gun down. Do you really think they will explain themselves with the barrel of a gun in their face?" "I'm not letting my guard down for these punks, Nick. Not for a minute. Because when I do, this assholes gonna pull out his pistol from his waistband, - yeah, I see it - pop us both. Then they'll go inside, kill them all, too, even Susie." "We aren't murderers," Devon protested. "Bill is telling the truth. We don't want anything from you. We just want to go back to our house." "Devon," Pete mumbled. "My house is a piece of shit. The whole place is surrounded...and I can't bare to go back there after Tina..." Pete wasn't able to finish his sentence, and started tearing up. "I'm not risking it." Zain tightened his grip on his pistol, and slowly crept closer. Nick took a glance at the bag Devon was holding. He could see bread and crackers inside it. "Zain," Nick said. "They have food in here. We just ran out, it would...we should bring them in. Take their weapons, keep an eye on them, whatever. But they have food, they have guns, they would be a huge asset to us." Zain looked over at Nick, and then back at the three men. "We'll see what Jack says when he gets back. Come on." Zain gestured them to follow. He let the three men walk ahead of him, and followed them from behind, along with Nick, keeping his gun aimed at them. The five reached the apartment, and Zain gestured them to sit on the ground in front of the door. "Jack is our leader," Zain informed them. "He's out on a run right now with some of our people, Jennifer, David, and Oliver. They'll be back in a few minutes. I'll let him decide if we let you join us, or if we throw you back on the street...or if we kill you. But, if it makes you feel any better, if it was up to me? I'd throw you back on the street." A woman came running through the front doors of the apartment, and stopped when she saw the three men. She was average height, and had very long, brown hair, and was wearing a tanktop and sweatpants. "Who are ''they?" she asked. "Guests," Zain said. "Are they dangerous?" "Probably." "Why are you letting Nick around them? What if they-" "I've got a gun," Nick protested to the woman. "You know you're no good with guns, Nick. If they wanted to pull something-" "Susie!" Zain interrupted. "Relax, I've got it under control. Nick's a strong kid, if these assholes tried something stupid, I'm sure he could handle himself." "I swear, Zain, if something happens to Nick..." "I'm fine!" Nick shouted. "Seriously. Just go back inside, please. And stop worrying about me." Susie stood there for a short moment, before turning around and heading back into the apartment. "So..." Devon began. "How many people do you guys have?" "Already sizing us up, I see?" Zain sarcastically said. "No...I was just asking..." "Eleven," Nick replied. "We have eleven people." "Pretty small group." "Less mouths to feed, but now that you guys have brough supplies...let's just hope Jack let's you stay." There was silence for a few moments, until the five men heard a car driving down the road. "That's them!" Zain shouted. "Nick, go get your sister and Jon, tell them to help load up what they can, because Jack's gonna be a little busy." Nick nodded, and ran into the apartment. Zain kept his gun pointed at Devon, Bill, and Pete as the SUV pulled in to the parking lot. A man stepped out of the drivers seat. He was quite buff, but short, and had short, but spiky brown hair, and was holding a shotgun. A taller, slimmer man, with slightly longer, black hair left the front passenger seat. In the back were a black woman, with long, black hair, tied up into a pony tail, and an average-height, hispanic man with short, black hair and stubble. "David," the man who was driving said to the man who had been sitting beside him. "You and Oliver take the supplies inside. Jennifer, grab your gun. We appear to have some visitors." "'Kay," David said, and opened up the trunk of the SUV. The man, Jack, and Jennifer approached Zain and the three men, and pushed Zain aside. He put his hand around his shotgun, and slightly raised it towards the men. "And just who the fuck are you?" he asked. "They're some people who were looking for a car to get to their camp," Zain informed Jack. "Wound up on our front steps, practically. Nick thinks they will be helpful since they have guns and food. I think they're nothing but trouble." "Huh. Well, you said the same about Nick, Susie, and Jennifer when we found them. Look at them now! You're practically best friends with Nick, Jennifer's a great shot, and Susie'sgood friends with Oliver and Madison. They seemed to have gotten along with us." Zain was about to say something, but stopped, clearly having no reply for Jack. Jack turned back to the three men. "What are your names?" "Devon." Devon said. "Bill." Bill said, in an irritated tone. "Pete..." Pete said quietly and sorrowfully. "Well, Devon, Bill, Pete. Do y'all want become part of our group? Help each other out? You know, the whole 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' thing?" "Yes," Devon said, alone. "Well, you're going to have to prove yourself," Jack said with a stern glare and a slight smirk. Credits *Devon Brandt *Bill Rooney *Pete Rhode *Nick Shiman *Zain Ralph *Susie Shiman (First Appearance) *Jack Kappick (First Appearance) *David Kappick (First Appearance) *Jennifer Cune (First Appearance) *Oliver (First Appearance) Deaths *None Category:Hippo